1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspending hook for attachment of horizontal beams of a suspended ceiling.
2. State of the Prior Art
Suspended ceilings present a particular problem for suspending hooks therefrom. The suspended ceiling panels themselves do not have the sufficient strength to support appreciable weight which may be suspended from a hook which is screwed therein or supported by a toggle bolt or similar device.
In order for one to hang a relatively heavy object from a suspended ceiling, the object generally must be hung from the horizontal beams which support the suspended ceiling panels.
A two piece hanger clip which is mountable on the beam of a suspended ceiling is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,176 issued to Barnes on Nov. 9, 1971. The Barnes reference discloses a hanger clip made from two parts. Each part has a downwardly extending hook portion, an outwardly extending horizontal lower flange, an outer edge bent upwardly, and an upper flange extending inwardly from the bent edge. An inner connector portion extends from the forward edge of one clip component and from a rearward edge of the second clip component. The two components interconnect such that the clip component which has its flanges on the right portion, is adjacent the left side of the hook portion of the second component. In this fashion, the flange portions can securely engage the lower horizontal rim of a suspended beam and together form a unitary clip.